


kinesis

by kanzentai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzentai/pseuds/kanzentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Moriyama sings to mops because Izuki's very existence is outrageous to him, and everyone wants them to just kiss already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kinesis

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [sacchi](http://kanseruu.tumblr.com/)'s birthday which was a month back but i'm celebrating now because i'm a loser ahah hah aha h. I LOVE YOU SACCHI, BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> there's aokise in here if you squint very, very hard because otp pls.
> 
> and a big thank you to [jen-nee](http://satsukissu.tumblr.com/) for betaing and salvaging my shitty spelling.

Moriyama didn't have a proper reason for choosing to continue studying science in college after all the haunting experiences with it in high school. It just seemed...normal. Like going with the flow or something.

And, well, his parents didn't really care what he did as long as he didn't get arrested or hospitalized or a girl pregnant. And though they knew full well that the first two things wouldn't ever happen, only Moriyama knew that the last would _definitely_ never happen. He'd figured that he wasn't into girls when he was in middle school; and though he'd spent his life after that in high school in desperate denial of it, he’d slowly come to accept it.

But science. Science just seemed convenient while he was applying for colleges. And though his ‘rents were cool with anything and everything or nothing, his relatives would have been complete assholes if he'd gone for anything deviant. And, well, the old lady next door said that she could totally see Moriyama as a splendid researcher, like her son would and could have been if he hadn't eloped with some other guy.

(Moriyama truly found the entire thing amusing because that Aomine kid never seemed like a guy who'd like another guy, nor did he seem like a guy who'd _elope_ with another guy, and he definitely didn't seem like he'd ever be a splendid researcher.)

(Nope.)

So even though he felt like crap after attending the physics and botany lectures on the first day of college, he was pretty apathetic to everything by the end of the day. His classmates were mostly stupid shits, his teachers weren’t _as_ shitty as he expected them to be, and he was too tired to even _think_ about anything else.

He clearly had no idea what he was doing when he applied, and he didn't care about it — or anything in particular. That’s why, instead of thinking of what he could and couldn't do with his life, he focuses on studying. And just like that, time flies.

—————

One of the seniors who’d been talking with his chemistry professor when Moriyama entered the class, looked over at Moriyama while he stood there, at the entrance, reeking of awkwardness until the teacher introduced them to each other. It wasn’t even two seconds after he’d heard the guy’s name that the guy shook his hand like they were _good_ friends and told Moriyama how freshman months pass by like shitty mosquitoes, kind of like dog months.

The senior’s accent was unique and Moriyama couldn’t understand if the guy meant mosquitoes that had actual poop on them or just shitty mosquitoes, but he didn't ask.

Which idiot would actually ask that.

And the thing about dog months. Moriyama nodded like he totally knew what that guy was talking about, then.

But if you summarized the entire thing, Moriyama could positively say that he didn't understand a single bloody thing and it made him feel like a massive loser until he pretty much forgot about everything the next day.

And now, a week (which, by the way, happened as fast as a ninja’s blink, thank you for asking) later, he finds himself sitting next to this really, really cute guy who's wearing the most disgustingly cute I <3 DOGS T-shirt and Dr. Seuss Converse shoes and how in the name of Buddha did this guy end up sitting next to him because this doesn't happen in real life. Nope. Nope. Nope.

And yet, here this guy is, and uh, he's in the right lecture, right? Everything about him screams ARTS and maybe Moriyama should ask him if he's lost or if he wanted to know where the non-science lectures were and maybe he should just say something or —

"Hey, I'm Izuki," The Guy said, extending a hand and smiling like a tiny angel. Wait, _tiny angel — oh hell no_.

"Oh hell n— hello. Yes, hi. Moriyama. I'm Moriyama. Uh, Yoshitaka. You new?" he stutters, shaking Izuki's hand and wondering if his eyes always sparkle when he smiles or.

"Moriyama. Nice," — _Nice, thank you. Thank you for this nice name, Parents. Thank you._ — "Nah, I was down with viral fever,” Izuki says, “It sucked.”

“I can imagine,” Moriyama says, laughing — or something that sounded like laughing anyway. (Also with a bit of gurgling but let’s leave that part out.)

Moriyama notices Izuki glancing at him a few times, but it’s a while before he says, “You should walk away now; I’m probably going to end up leeching off your notes."

And Moriyama stares at Izuki scratching the back of his neck, his fingers, his lopsided grin, his beautiful hair, the sparkle in his eyes and. He's just fallen in love, hasn’t he?

—————

Moriyama finds out two things about Izuki a few days later.

a) He doodles. A lot, and

b) Shun. Izuki's first name's Shun.

Moriyama isn't sure if he's even a tiny bit guilty for accidentally bringing one of Izuki's reference books home with him and finding out that Izuki’s book could easily be mistaken for a stock teenage girl’s notebook, with all flowery and anime-y drawings all over the pages, if it wasn’t for his full name written with a big black marker at the top of the index page, by flipping through the pages like Moriyama's a hardcore theologian reading the first ever copy of the Bible.

…

Okay, he's _definitely_ not even a tiny bit guilty.

—————

The day their life science professor tells them to pick partners, Moriyama notices that Izuki’s wearing a different pair of Dr. Seuss sneakers and those sneakers better be grateful for being on Izuki's feet because.

Because Izuki, okay. That's all.

But _partners._ At the mention of the word, Izuki’s breath hitches and it takes him exactly 0.003 seconds to clutch Moriyama's arm like his life depends on it and hiss at the two girls who simply look in their direction.

Moriyama laughs like a mad man at the hissing, because _lord_ how— this kid— _Izuki._ How. And soon he finds himself blushing, just as he found himself doing two days ago, when his mom caught him dancing with a mop and singing some really old Taylor Swift song to it at 11 AM.

He’d like to say that it wasn’t because of Izuki that that spectacle happened, but if he did, then he’d be lying.

—————

When Moriyama isn't thinking about how to pass his shitty tests, he thinks about Izuki.

Well, actually, he thinks about Izuki when he’s thinking about how to pass his shitty tests too.

And in the shower. Moriyama thinks about Izuki in the shower. A lot.

Ahem.

—————

Being partners in life science is extremely gratifying because Moriyama could lean towards Izuki as much as he wanted and no one would care. Also, he could see Izuki from up close, concentrating and being hot as hell with all the lip biting and intense staring and it really doesn't get much better than that.

Except, you know, today, because Izuki'd texted Moriyama that he was running late and might miss the first lecture and Moriyama was cool with it, _why would he not be_ , and was all set to see him in chemistry.

And he _does_ see him in chemistry.

But he didn't expect him to look like _this_ in chemistry.

With all the bed hair and sleepiness and for the love of god, why does every word coming from his lips sound like a mewl. Why.

Sleepy Izuki.

Moriyama loves Sleepy Izuki.

Moriyama loves Any Izuki.

(Moriyama loves Every Izuki.)

And it doesn't end there. In life science, they’re told to examine some cells under a microscope and Izuki’s concentrating on the cells and Moriyama’s concentrating on Izuki concentrating on the cells.

Especially because when Izuki bends like that to look into the microscope, his shirt, alright, his shirt, it’s loose and Moriyama can see Izuki's chest and —

When Izuki says, "Wait, why did you— are you alright?" when Moriyama facedesks, Moriyama simply waves him off and ignores the other students' stares.

(And Izuki's small smile.)

—————

[20:08]

From: isukipuns@asdf.com

To: yamamori@asdf.com

 

ayy friend i have a question for u.

why dont light particles have mass?

 

 

[21:00]

From: yamamori@asdf.com

To: isukipuns@asdf.com

 

Because they’re _light particles_ pls. Izuki. Go do your homework.

 

 

[21:12]

From: isukipuns@asdf.com

To: yamamori@asdf.com

 

no shit, sherlock. im just gonna un-read ur logic.

but. BUT. its because theyre _not catholic_.

_THEY DONT HAVE MASS BECAUSE THEYRE NOT CATHOLIC._

 

 

[21:46]

From: isukipuns@asdf.com

To: yamamori@asdf.com

 

BOW AT MY AMAZE.

 

 

[21:47] - DRAFT

From: yamamori@asdf.com

To: isukipuns@asdf.com

 

gofda mn  i T i Zu ki

(ALL CHANGES SAVED - 22:32)

—————

"Do you know that the entire class ships you and Izuki together?" Himuro — the new guy from The US — says, his attention on his phone but his words directed at Moriyama.

"They…what? Is that an American thing?" Moriyama asks, not quite sure where that came from. They simply ran into each other outside campus. This conversation could have _not_ happened. They could have walked together quietly until the awkward atmosphere between them became too much to handle and compelled one of them to make up an excuse and run the other way to get away as soon as possible but this — what is this.

"Wait, you don't know?" Himuro says, shoving his phone into one of his jeans' front pockets and looking up at Moriyama. Moriyama can't say what Himuro's expression is or even means. He could only see one of the guy's eyes, and that made the task of gauging expressions twice as hard.

"I didn't know what?"

"MorIzuki?"

"Mori…what?"

Himuro sighs, almost like he's given up trying to tell some brat that eating food from the floor's wrong and doesn't care anymore.

Taking his phone out of his pocket and unlocking and locking the thing twice for some reason Moriyama can’t fathom, he says, "It means that the entire class wants you both to kiss."

"Ah, is that— WAIT, WHAT?"

—————

Moriyama's just another teenager who, in high school, had his heart broken twice and ended up breaking exactly four hearts. He wants to think that that’s only because of the girl to boy ratio and not because he's a giant asshole. Who's gay.

He’s just another teenager who gets nervous around anyone he finds mildly attractive, who ends up stuttering when someone’s nice to him, who wants to roll his eyes and go all, “LOSERS,” at that group who babbles about shopping and karaoke all the time while a tiny part of him wishes he’d be a part of them.

He’s just another teenager who isn’t sure if he likes that one teacher who knows him by name or not and neither does he understand how the cafeteria works and so chooses to stare at the other kids as he chews gum.

He's just another teenager who's now in college and has no freaking idea what's happening except Izuki’s here with him and sometimes, _sometimes,_ things make complete sense.

—————

"I can't do this," Izuki says, one day, running his hand through his hair. That simple gesture makes Moriyama want to cry because Izuki’s just touching his hair and it, like always, looks like a hot deodorant ad.

Izuki is a hot deodorant ad.

"Why," Moriyama says, raising an eyebrow and resisting the urge to sign up on Amazon.com and place an order for a few hundred Izuki Shuns. "What's wrong?"

Izuki groans, tugs on his hair until it's all sticking up and groans again as the girl who passes by giggles at him.

Moriyama thinks he does a good job at hiding his annoyance because Izuki couldn't _do_ such bloody adorable things and get away with it. But he probably doesn't, because Izuki asks him _what’s with the scowl_ while poking Moriyama’s forehead.

"No. Nothing. Why can't you do this? It's just bio. I thought you liked bio."

"I _do_ like bio. I mean. Ugh, I don't even know what I mean."

They sit in silence and maybe it’s the truckload of assignments being dumped on them each day. Maybe it’s the sweltering heat that shouldn't even exist in the middle of September. Maybe it’s the fact that Moriyama’s falling deeper in love with Izuki.

Or maybe it’s just some stupid impulse and his shitty adrenaline when he says, "Movie?" because Moriyama’s also kind of a big idiot who serenades mops and wears different coloured socks on each foot and falls off his bed in the middle of the night when he thinks about Izuki.

But you know what. The grin that Izuki breaks into, the one which makes his eyes shine and Moriyama's own lips twitch, is totally worth it.

—————

When Moriyama thinks of Izuki, he thinks of neon shoelaces and tousled hair. Izuki’s a perfect photo who doesn't need an Instagram filter or a witty Snapchat caption. Izuki’s the smell of caramel and pizza and flowery fabric softeners. Izuki’s lame yet cool and such a _senpai._ Izuki’s full of stupid jokes and bad puns that still make Moriyama laugh. Sparkly eyes. Long eyelashes. Childish grin. Izuki’s a new book yet an old one, something Moriyama knows yet doesn't.

—————

“Where,” the guy who Moriyama thinks eloped with Aomine from the neighbour’s house but somehow is in his class says, gesturing to Izuki. “Do you always get such flashy yet amazing stuff from?”

“Ah. I’ve got sisters,” Izuki says, throwing a rueful glance at his shoes. (His Dr. Seuss Converse shoes again. The second pair.)

Moriyama raises an eyebrow because he can’t understand what that —

“Explains everything,” Aomine’s boyfriend? Husband? Kise? What’s his name? says, giving them a haunted look and shaking his head before walking away with _I feel you, man_ , as his departing words.

Moriyama asks Izuki about it a few stairs later.

“You. Just be glad you don’t have sisters. They’re,” — he positively hisses at this point — “EVIL.”

—————

"Your shoelaces," Moriyama says, over lunch (Lay’s. And okay, even though his parents would chop him if he said that a packet of Lay’s was his lunch, it _is_ his lunch because he doesn’t have time to actually eat when he’s got to submit his botany journal in six and a half minutes.). "They're amazing."

Izuki looks down at his shoelaces and back up at Moriyama. Moriyama could write novels about Izuki's eyes and Izuki's smile and his expression at that moment deserved stars, hell, _constellations_ to be named after him.

"No, what's amazing is that that's coming from a straight-laced guy like you."

And Moriyama isn't sure why he blushes when he spits all over his botany journal and laughs like he hasn't in a long time.

—————

Izuki's second mini-breakdown occurs exactly two weeks after the first one.

"GOD damn it. I am so done with this," Izuki says, shutting his physics notebook with a loud _thud._

"Didn't you get that last part?" Moriyama asks, not sure if _he_ got that last part either.

"No, no, I got that. It's just…" Izuki trails off, looking out of the window of their lecture hall. October was finally starting to feel like October and Moriyama _has_ to admit that there’s something about the atmosphere that makes him want to write love poems to Izuki every day and every night and every moment.

He wants to help Izuki, but he isn't sure what he should say or what he _could_ say, and this is one of the times he feels like he should've been a little friendlier in high school, should've made friends, should've learned how to cheer people up. Asking Izuki out to a movie like last time would probably be alright, except the first time was a complete disaster. It was as if the entire universe didn't _want_ them to go watch anything. They were given like seven hundred assignments that very day, and _both_ their families had texted them to get back ASAP for important reasons which just ended up as dogsitting for the neighbours, for Izuki and buying onions on his way back, for Moriyama.

Izuki speaks up before Moriyama has a mini-breakdown of his own. "Why am I even studying all this. Why doesn’t our chem teacher have hair. Why do we not know how plants transport minerals. What's the point of it all."

He bends forward and presses his forehead against his desk. Moriyama sits there without saying a word, not sure if he _should_ say anything at all. Four seconds pass before Izuki sits up, looks at Moriyama like he’s just seen the devil and says, “I’ll have to work at McDonald’s.”

He groans again, running both his hands through his hair and messing it up more than its previous messiness, then buries his face in his hands.

And alright, maybe it's the angle of the glow of the sun at 4 PM or the fact that they're the only two in the lecture hall now or the truth that Moriyama's totally in love with Izuki beyond any redemption, but Moriyama gets this intense urge to reach out and touch Izuki's hair.

 _Like, Izuki. Your hair. Son, your_ hair. _Let me touch your hair. I want to_ touch _your hair. My_ _(boy)_ friend, _your hair. I_ need _touch_.

So before he can think about how utterly pathetic and desperate he sounds, he does it. He reaches out and touches Izuki's hair. Izuki whips his head to look at Moriyama and Moriyama feels like a massive loser because he just touched Izuki's hair and he's still touching it and he should totally stop but wouldn't that look weird like —

"I'm sorry for whining all the time," Izuki says, his voice low, as he leans into Moriyama's hand.

And yep. Moriyama's brain melts.

"No, it's cute," he whispers, stroking Izuki's hair with just his fingertips because he isn't sure what he's doing and he should totally stop until this gets gay and freaks Izuki out.

That's why, when Izuki tilts his head to the other side and asks Moriyama if he said something, Moriyama shakes his head and clenches his fist.

—————

The next day, Izuki kind of bounces into the classroom in a stupid #SWAG T-shirt that makes him look a million times cuter than he already is and blue jeans that look like they were sent from heaven for Izuki Shun, urgent and highly important delivery.

"You know how I sometimes complain about my sisters and how they keep buying stuff for me and blah blah. Well, this thing? My sister gave me this," Izuki gushes, pointing down at his annoyingly adorable T-shirt. "Actually, she got it for herself, but she kinda gained weight and now she wants to burn anything that makes her look fat. So yes, _mine."_

Moriyama internally cries at the way Izuki says _mine_ because please, please, _please,_ the incredible force that created Izuki and all this cuteness, please appear before him and pretty please just give him ten Izukis and Moriyama'll probably burst into confetti and streamers.

And just when Moriyama's about to say something stupid (again, of course), Himuro walks up to them with his phone in his hand and Moriyama has serious questions about it. It’s like the thing’s a part, an _extension,_ of his body.

"'Sup. Either of you have yesterday's chem notes?" he says, glancing down at his phone. He'd already looked at it twice before he finished speaking, and Moriyama can only wonder why.

"Yeah, I've got them," Izuki says, slipping his backpack off his shoulders and rummaging through it while Moriyama simply stands and counts the number of times Himuro presses the power button of his phone and judges him for it. He wants to peek but he’s also scared of what he might find so he stares and continues judging.

After Izuki hands over his book to Himuro and Moriyama reaches the number eight, Himuro raises an eyebrow (or both? Moriyama can't tell because of the guy's hair), and says, "Have y'all confessed your undying lo—"

"OOH your phone looks really cool," Moriyama says, his heart hammering against his chest.

"Wait," Izuki says. "Undying what—"

"Oh. Right. The entire class wants you two to—"

"Did you guys see that movie? The one with the maze and—"

"Entire class what—"

"There are bets that you both will be—"

"THE MAZE WAS REALLY COOL OKAY—"

"Bets—"

"Just tell him you're in love with him—"

"SO COOL—"

"Wait. What—"

"The money is in sight—"

"SO—"

"Well."

—————

They don't talk through botany and lunch. It's mostly because Moriyama's a nervous wreck and he's stupid enough to over-over-think anything and everything.

_Wait, is he looking this way? He's totally looking this way. He hates me, right? He thinks I'm some disgusting homo. He wants to get away from me but he's too much of an angel to do that._

_No, no, maybe he thinks it's a joke. Yeah, a joke. He thinks that. Yes. Maybe. What if he isn't opposed to it? What if this is my big chance to — HAHAHA YEAH RIGHT._

"So…" Izuki begins, when they've put on their lab coats and have been told which leaves they need to cut up today, and Moriyama promptly starts freaking out.

"Yeah. I, well, yeah. Yeah," he stutters, doubting for a second if the thing in his hand was a scalpel or a watch glass. Wait, isn’t that a blade?

Izuki moves closer to Moriyama and oh GOD, his caramel smell hits Moriyama causing a successful mental nosebleed. Picking up one of the leaf samples from the box they had to share with the other two on their table, Izuki laughs softly, his voice and his lips and his everything causing Moriyama actual pain. The nice kind of pain. Sort of. Or something.

They complete the experiment without saying much, well, at least nothing about Moriyama being a complete dork in love and Izuki being the cutest little thing that he is.

It's only after they leave the laboratory and walk past the counselor's office after Izuki explained a concept in physics to two annoyingly loud girls, that the speaking begins.

And once the speaking begins, shit hits the fan.

"Um, Moriyama, do you like, maybe like, _like_ me?"

Shit totally hits the fan.

For six whole seconds, Moriyama stares at the bald chemistry professor who’s walking towards them. His mind shut downs. Wait. It shuts down. Shut down. Wait.

It takes him three more seconds to come up with words — syllables, rather.

"I— Well. I— No."

"No?"

"No," Moriyama repeats, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears and he can't bring himself to look at Izuki. Not when Izuki's so close and probably hating him and is definitely going to make fun of him. That's it. It happened once and it's going to happen again.

He can't breathe.

He can't breathe.

He can’t.

So he runs away.

—————

The thing about them is that they've got four classes together and that simply means his mind keeps going IZUKI HERE or IZUKI THERE or just IZUKI every few seconds and Moriyama's heart’s going to give up the marathon race still thudding hard.

Moriyama’s in the middle of thinking about the automatic gene correction thing that they were discussing in class in the previous lecture when his mind screams, _IZUKI HERE_ as Izuki walks into class, his hair actually _not_ sticking up for the first time ever and his d o p e T-shirt crumpled as much as the limits of crumpling could go. And yes, Moriyama doesn't want to see Izuki because he'd decided that Izuki doesn't want to see him. Also, the fact that he looks like a legit panda after sleeping for exactly thirteen minutes last night shouldn't be known to anyone except himself. (And his mom who threatened to call the cops if he didn’t turn down the volume of his “stupid Korean hip hop” on his boombox.)

He half expects Izuki to act like yesterday never happened and behave with him like always and half expects Izuki to sit as far away from him as possible.

But Izuki walks over to Moriyama and sits down next to him. It takes all he has in him to not turn and look at Izuki and say stuff like _yeah hey, Izuki. I was lying yesterday. I like you. I like you a lot. I'm kind of in love with you too, maybe. Yeah. Sorry. You're the best thing ever. Marry me._

So they sit in silence as their lecturer walks in and tells them about some UV microscope no one, not Moriyama, at least, gives a single shit about.

Ten minutes later, Izuki's poking Moriyama's arm with his mechanical pencil. Moriyama looks at him, kind of dies, then down at what Izuki’s looking at.

Right at the top of his book, towards Moriyama's side, are the words _i'm sorry_ , in Izuki's messy handwriting, next to a really well drawn rose.

If he was at home right now, he'd be running in circles while screeching like an actual fire truck.

 _for what? if anything, I'm sorry_ , Moriyama writes down in his own book, tapping it twice to get Izuki's attention.

_no, u idiot. wait. no. u aren't an idiot._

_haha thank you?_

_no i'm— i mean—_

Moriyama watches Izuki write stuff then cancel it all out, then sigh as the lead breaks and distracts him.

Moriyama takes a deep breath and writes down in his own book, _what if I DO <3 you?_

Izuki stares at it, then glances at the lecturer who’s still talking about ultraviolet crap and back down at Moriyama's words. Izuki writes something down and it takes Moriyama a lot of time and squinting to read the thing because the words seem so tiny and it’s almost as if Izuki doesn’t _want_ Moriyama to read what he’s written.

_well…then…movie?_

Moriyama can't breathe all over again. Except this time, when he looks up at Izuki and sees him biting his lip while he looks the other way, Moriyama doesn't want to run away.

Moriyama wants to hold him, kiss him, sing to him, be with him.

_Izuki, I love you._

_…and you think i don't?_

—————

Okay. So Izuki meant _and you don't think I love ‘you’_ , and not _and you don't think I love ‘me’_ , because Moriyama had serious doubts about it until he got Izuki to answer him when they skip physics after that for the first time since the semester started and Moriyama's so sure that they're going to regret it while crying over absolutely foreign formulae and words that make no actual sense to anyone, but who cares.

(The confession process involved lots of blushing and too much giggling which should’ve been a clear warning that both their heads were screwed on wrong, but, you know.)

Izuki drags him towards the computer lab and Moriyama laughs because their physics professor totally saw them leaving while he entered and Izuki’s grinning and has that sparkle in his eyes again — and that’s the best thing.

After looking around to make sure no one’s nearby, Izuki pushes Moriyama to the wall. He grasps Moriyama's jacket with his hands and leans up as Moriyama closes his eyes and has a mental breakdown because _holy shit_ , he's going to _kiss_ the guy he's in love with.

He's going to kiss Izuki.

_Izuki._

He's close, he's so, _so_ close and though Moriyama wanted this to happen since the moment he'd seen Izuki wearing that stupid I  <3 DOGS T-shirt and Dr. Seuss Converse shoes, and that time Izuki tripped over his shoelaces and fell into Moriyama’s arms like it was a thing out of a shoujo anime, he's freaking out now and _oh god_ he's a biology student but he has no idea if people can die because of hearts that beat too fast and sound too loud. Maybe Izuki can hear his heart. Maybe the entire college can. Wait, how do kisses happen again —

Izuki’s closer now, Moriyama can't see him but he can feel him, can hear him, his breath, his touch, _him._

And when their lips meet, it's simply perfect.

—————

When Kise sends _GUYS MORIZUKI IS REAL. I’VE SEEN IT. IT’S REAL, CONFIRMED!_  on the class’ WhatsApp group, everyone goes either _awww that’s disgusting i love y’all_ or _JESUS MY MONEY_ and that's basically how Himuro wins more cash than he could’ve ever imagined and spends it on getting the best phone cover ever, _obviously_.

**Author's Note:**

> about himuro. don't even start.
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://aobaba.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sharrkans) and watch me cry.


End file.
